Equius Zahhak
right|30px|link= |image1= Equius_Zahhak.png Homosuck Equius.png Sweaty Equius.gif Equiusdream.png Equiusprite.png Arquiusprite.png |caption1= D --> Nie zdzierżę d100żej tych w stu procentach g100pich g100pstw |alias= ŚMIERDZĄCY KONIARZ. |tytuł=Dziedzic Pustki |planeta=Kraina Jaskiń i Ciszy |nazwa=centaurzyTestosteron |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Pięściotyp Łukotyp ½Łukotyp |fetch_modus=Nieznany |relacje=Pomrok E%ekutor – przodek Horuss Zahhak – dancestor Nepeta Leijon – Mojratka Aradia Megido – Nemeiterka/Konstantka(?) Aurthour – Lusus/Sprite (zmarły) Arquiusprite – Następca |quirk=Pisząc zastępuje zlepek głosek loo liczbami 100, a ool - 001; np. c001, 100k. Zamiast x'' w słowach wpisuje znak procenta, ponadto każdą swoją wypowiedź poprzedza symbolem D--> mającym imitować łuk (atrybut strzelca). |muzyka=Staring Horschestra STRONG Version Chaotic Strenght Havoc to be Wrought Indigo Heir }} '''Equius Zahhak', znany na Trollianie jako centaurzyTestosteron jest jednym z trolli w Homestucku. Jego symbolem jest zodiakalny Strzelec (♐), a jego lewy róg przypomina strzałę, prawy jest złamany. Ma również połamane okulary i wybite zęby przez walki z robotami. Equius posiada krew w kolorze indygo, co czyni z niego wysoko postawionego w Alternii trolla. Jego imię jest nieco podobne do angielskiego słowa "obequious"; oznacza ono "służący", "posłuszny do przesady"; może odnosić się do charakteru chłopaka i jego przywiązania do systemu kastowego. Umiejętności *'Siła' - Equius jest niesamowicie silny; tak bardzo, że próba naciągnięcia łuku kończy się jego złamaniem. Szkło praktycznie pęka mu w dłoniach, a gdy zakłada okulary, niemal je niszczy. Po uścisku ręki w najlepszym razie pozostawia siniaki, a w najgorszym łamie kilka kości. W walce mógłby się świetnie posługiwać pięściami, ale uznając to za trywialne i barbarzyńskie, pragnie nauczyć się posługiwać łukiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się poprawnie wypuścić strzały, co komentuje jako kiepsko wykonaną broń. *'Robotyka' - zautomatyzowane ramię Vriski czy mechaniczne nogi Tavrosa to jego dzieła; jego dotąd najlepszy robot to nowe ciało dla Aradii, napędzane sztucznym sercem tłoczącym jego własną krew. Jednak nie tworzy maszyn tylko po to, by ułatwić czy ocalić czyjeś życie. Często konstruuje roboty tylko po to, aby zmusić je do brutalnej i "krwawej" walki; technologia, której używa jest niemal identyczna jak ta, którą posłużył się Dirk Strider przy budowie Brobota. Osobowość Equius całkowicie popiera system kastowy, wyznając zasadę, wedle której osoby czystej krwi zasługują na więcej przywilejów i udogodnień niż niższe warstwy. Jest jednym z wysokokrwistych, dlatego wymaga posłuszeństwa od osób niższych rangą, sam zaś jest bezwzględnie posłuszny Makarom jako najwyżej postawionym; łamie tą regułę, stając do walki z Gamzee'm; potrafi przedłożyć troskę o bliskich nad ślepe prawo. Troll ma tendencję do irytacji, której daje upust, tworząc maszyny bojowe i oglądając ich walki lub sam z nimi walcząc; twierdzi, że gdyby nie było przy nim Nepety, mógłby stać się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Zdaje się cieszyć z tego, że ma prawo do dominacji nad niżej urodzonymi trollami, ale są momenty, w których pragnie być bierny, jedynie wykonując polecenia wyżej postawionego wysokorwistego. Jest w stanie podporządkować się woli osoby niższej kasty tylko wtedy, kiedy taka osoba zachowuje się w sposób tak samo dystyngowany jak na wysokorwistego przystało. Jednocześnie nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić trwałej relacji między dwoma osobami tak bardzo różnymi kastami jak on i Aradia, że posuwa się do zmiany krwi dziewczyny na jego własną w nowym ciele. Śmierć Odkąd Aradia zginęła (w sumie po raz drugi) większość czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Nepety, przy czym godzinami potrafili rozmawiać o uczuciach. Przez to dziewczyna stała się dla niego kimś ważnym, istotniejszym od moirala. Kiedy dowiedział się o zagrożeniu ze strony Gamzee'go, kazał jej się ukryć, samotnie stając do walki z Makarą. Jego nieudana próba postrzelenia przeciwnika sprowokowała tylko do kontrataku. Equius zginął poprzez uduszenie cięciwą własnego złamanego łuku. Zmarł z uśmiechem na ustach - gdy zorientował się, że Nepeta nie posłuchała jego prośby i obserwuje bieg wydarzeń, wyszczerzył zęy w uśmiechu, aby nie sądziła, że umierając, cierpiał. Na jego wyraz twarzy mógł wpłynąć również fakt, że Gamzee marzył o tym, aby wywołać u trolla uśmiech. Relacje Nepeta Leijon Nepeta jest bardzo bliska Equiusowi ze względu na ilość czasu, jaką ze sobą spędzili. Bardzo się o nią troszczy - czasem jego opiekuńczość przybiera formę zaborczości. Nieraz uważa, że wie lepiej, co jest dla Nepety najlepsze (np. chce ją wcielić siłą do swojej drużyny niezależnie od jej woli). Można to określić jako pewną formę zauroczenia; co ciekawe, być może odwzajemnionego. Nepeta mówi mu nawet w pewnym momencie, że ma szczęście, skoro taka dziewczyna jak ona się za nim ogląda. Ich relacja to chyba najmniej skomplikowany związek w porównaniu do reszty trolli (taki trochę friendzone). Ponadto według astrologów Strzelec i Lew są zodiakalnie dobrą parą. Aradia Megido Equius był obsesyjnie zakochany w Aradii; do tego stopnia, że nawet stworzył robota - nowe ciało dla niej. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że serce maszyny tłoczyło krew Equiusa; chłopak nie silił się na podobieństwo koloru do pierwotnej krwi Aradii. Może to być sugestia Vriski, ale również jego własny pomysł - mógłby traktować Aradię jak wysoko urodzoną i ich związek miałby szansę na istnienie (nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o romansie między osobami z różnych kast). Ich relacja jest trudna do określenia, ale bliżej im do konsantyzmu lub mojraterstwa niż ciemniejszych ćwiartek. Gamzee Makara Ze względu na krew, Gamzee stoi wyżej w hierarchii niż Equius; chłopak czuje się zagubiony, gdy Makara bez większych obiekcji wykonuje jego polecenia lub prośby; z drugiej strony irytuje go sposób bycia Gamzee'go. Kiedy tylko w jego głowie pojawi się krytyczna myśl o Makarze, od razu jest gotów przepraszać i posypywać głowę popiołem; relacja z Gamzee'm nieco narusza bardzo zhierarchizowany świat chłopaka, który pragnie jedynie zająć swoje określone miejsce w społeczeństwie i pełnić odpowiednią rolę. Teoretycznie Equius mógłby z łatwością powalić jednym ciosem Makarę, ale wolał zginąć, niż całkowicie zburzyć system kastowy, zabijając kogoś stojącego od niego wyżej w hierarchii. Ciekawostki * Equius sprzeciwia się spożywaniu przedstawicieli lokalnej fauny, co czyni z niego kogoś zbliżonego do wegetarianina. * Ma ogromne zapotrzebowanie na ręczniki; możemy się domyślać, że jest to spowodowane chorobą skóry i nadaktywnością gruczołów potowych. * Troll ma oczy zapuchnięte w charakterystyczne "worki", będące najczęściej oznaką niewyspania; co ciekawe, są one w kolorze indygo - tak, jak jego krew; jest to unikalna cecha. * Wierzy, że picie mleka zapewnia nadludzką siłę; oczywistym jest, że zgodnie z tym przekonaniem, ciągle żłopie wyżej wspomniany napój. * Jest jedynym trollem, który nie próbował nikogo uśmiercić (przeciw Gamzee'mu stawał z myślą powstrzymania go przed zaatakowaniem Nepety, nie planował go zabijać). Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Wysokokrwiści en:Equius Zahhak ru:Эквиус Заххак